comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye II
Kate Bishop is the youngest daughter of well known publishing magnate Derek Bishop. Her mother was killed five years ago while working with a charity in Africa. She has an older sister, Susan. Hawkeye is a female? Well, the previous Hawkeye did drop the name and disappear from the limelight. Who is this young woman? Background * Growing up, Katherine Elizabeth Bishop lacked for nothing. Kate to her family and friends and the youngest of two daughters of Derek and Eleanor Bishop, her life was never destined to be mundane. Her father's massive publishing empire is worthy of envy of every businessman. Her mother was the perfect wife for such a magnate. Eleanor was active in humanitarian and charitable foundations all around the world and, it was she who Kate took after. Her mother taught her that even one girl could make a difference. But all of that seemed to come crashing down when her mother was killed while on an overseas trip to a small third world country. Kate was fourteen at the time. Her father threw himself into his work even more aggressively if that were possible, focusing only on the bottom line in an industry rapidly losing its edge to the advances of digital media. * As he focused on converting his empire to a new medium, he failed to notice Kate was growing up even when she was the victim of a sex crime in Central Park. His outrage was turned to the police for not doing enough but never focused on the wellbeing of his own daughter; that was left to her older sister Susan and counselors Kate refused to go see. * Kate began to pursue more and more dangerous sports and hobbies. Everything from Parkour and Free Climbing to sword fighting, martial arts and archery. She began to find some sense of peace within martial arts and it did help rein in her wild nature if only for a short time. Her sister had become engaged and, on the day of the wedding, gunmen decided to try and extort their father's fortune by holding the wedding party hostage. Even though, officially, SWAT moved in and subdued the gunmen, Kate had her own small part in it, using her training to take down two of the dozen gunmen in the chaos and largely unnoticed. * It was like no adrenaline rush she'd experienced in the six years of "rebellion" she'd been living out. Combined with the rise of other costumed heroes, heroines and even vigilantes all around New York City, the one thing no one expected of this 18 year old wild child was that she'd use her monthly (and sizeable) allowance from Daddy to build up a Vigilante's Toolkit - appropriately themed armor, weapons and other supplies - and would begin her own personal crusade against smalltime thugs and the rapists that continue to plague New York's dark streets and alleys every night as the 'new' Hawkeye. * Eventually Kate catches a rumor that the mob has ordered a hit on the head of this new vigilante, and that the person they go after is none other than Hawkeye himself! Hurrying to try and undo the mess she has created, Kate ends up meeting and actually joining forces with Clint Barton, someone she ends up growing fond of. * After getting information about a hit on the original Hawkeye, Kate goes to his apartment the night of his proposed hit and saves him by shooting the assailants from a nearby roof through his window. After getting glass in her shoulder and getting a rough patchjob from Clint in his apartment, he took her to the Avenger's medical bay. She would be there to have another short conversation with Hawkeye before passing out once more. The following day, Hawkeye would find her at her college and invite her to coffee, where they would talk about things like his knowledge of her first incident and then the acceptance of her request to train her. With all of that squared away, Kate steels herself for the tasks ahead and shakes Clint's hand. Personality Kate Bishop is a strong woman through and through. Driven by her first introduction, firsthand, to crime, she was fueled to become a vigilante. This drive includes several strongly rooted virtues not unlike what her mother possessed; compassionate, charitable, and honest. Sometimes honest to a fault, which makes her seem a bit rough around the edges, Kate is never there to put someone down for the sake of putting them down. Using her moral compass as her guide, along with the guidance of the original Hawkeye, Kate is heroic and loyal to her cause and her friends/team members. Ever on the lookout to take down people like the scum she first encountered, Kate will never hesitate to protect an innocent at the cost of her own well-being. Logs First Player *2013-09-20 - The Rise of Hawkette Pt. 1- The meeting of the Hawkeyes! Kate Bishop /may/ have been using the Hawkeye name to fight crime and Clint Barton might catch a bullet for it! * 2013-09-20 - Cutscene: The Rise of Hawkette Pt. 2 - With Kate passed out Hawkeye does some digging and finds out more about his would-be protoge. * 2013-09-21 - The Rise of Hawkette pt. 3 - Clint and Kate meet again and this time an understanding is reached. Second Player *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available